


Th's u i want(hate titles)

by blazeadick (momodessert)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Idk what i'm doing, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Mating festival, Self-Lubrication, omega - Freeform, posessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momodessert/pseuds/blazeadick
Summary: So I had a thought and I wrote it down! Boom B)Mating festival au that I have seen going around!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you want me to continue the story, or show other povs/relationships++ idk
> 
> Unedited and uncut- will prob fix later!
> 
> Enjoy then!

Every year the village of sejoul (check spelling later) had an annual mating festival for the young alphas and omegas to each find themselves a mate. It was a special night of the sixth full moon of the year when it was held. Old traditions that had been passed down many generations we prepared for this special night.

As always the omegas had run off into the forest at sunrise, and each found their spot to build a nest too lure in their destined alpha. The alphas were to be released into the forest at midnight when the moon was at its brightest, and follow their desired scent to a waiting omega, who they will lay claim on! 

Hinata had been spending the day fully busy gathering sticks and weeds to make the perfect nest. He has to admit he was quite nervous. He was afraid that the alpha that would claim him would be someone unknown and scary that he didn't want, especially since he already knew who he would choose if it were up to him. But everyone had to go through the festival, and Hinata could only hope that he would make it to him before any other alpha could.

It was getting darker by the minute, preparing for the night to come Hinata took a satisfied look at his work. He had found a cozy sized hole under a tree deep in the forest, which he had covered with soft hay, sticks and blankets, and decorated with some sunflowers and waxed candles. To finish it of he had hung a carpet over the entrance for some privacy, and added coziness to his nest. Now he only had to wait and after being up all day working on his nest, he found himself tired and decided to rest in the remaining hours before the festival began.

He awoke several hours later to the dim yellow light from the two candles at the side of his nest. Even tho he was nervous, he felt an exiting eagerness arise from within. The moon was shining brightly outside, giving the forest an almost magic feel. 

Then he heard the sound of the horn through the woods, signaling that the festival had begun and that the alphas where released to find themselves an omega. Hinata knew it would take some time before the alphas got to him tho. He had walked for about an hour before he had found this place, but alphas were quicker than omegas and especially alphas that were looking for a mate. 

After only about a quarter Hinata noticed the presence of an alpha approaching. He started sniffing the air, trying to smell that familiar scent. He was however disappointed when he did not at all recognize the scent that was now moving towards him. He held his breath and stayed still inside his enclosed nest, hoping that the alpha would just pass by. He heard the alpha enter the area outside sniffing around till he was just outside the carpet. 

Suddenly strong hands grabbed his hips from behind and dragged him from his nest to the forest outside. He felt the alpha sniff up his body until he lasnded on his scent glands where he started nibbling while releasing alpha pheromones!(check spelling later) Hinata was overcome with the instinct to submit and tilted his head, fully presenting his glands to the unknown alpha, showing that he was ready to be mated. The alpha let out a possessive growl and he stared to feel the nibbling becoming more rough, and Hinata was afraid that this would be his alpha for the rest of his life. 

Just as the alpha was about to break skin, marking Hinata as his omega, Hinata felt a familiar smell and heard a roaring alpha growl as Kageyama leaped through the forest, lunging himself at the other alpha, throwing him of Hinata and left him tumbling to the ground. He was challenging him for Hinata. Hinata felt a great relief upon seein the raven haired alpha, but was also a bit worried. The other alpha was a bit bigger than Kageyama, and quickly got to his feet to to fight back. The air became thick with the heavy alpha scent making Hinata's head fussy and his body completely paralyzed and submissive to the alphas. 

The fight was pretty intense while Kageyama was dogging the blows, he was never allowed a full opening as the other alpha kept his heavy and strong arms swinging at the raven haired alpha. Kageyama was fast tho, and after a failed hit form the other alpha Kageyama followed with his fist knocking the alpha to the ground. He then took ahold of his neck, and the other alpha let out a whine, signaling his defeat. Kageyama let him go and the alpha ran away, probaply too look for another unmated omega.

Hinata's head was still fussy and welcomed the strong and possessive hands that settled around his waist. His body was still a bit numb from all the alpha pheromones still lingering in the air, although it was mainly Kageyamas scent that filled the forest now. With a possessive growl Kageyama started to lick and nibble at his scent glands replacing the other alphas scent with his own. Hinata gladly submitted to the touch and presented his scent glands to the alpha, feeling the need too be claimed and mated. With another growl Kageyama bit down fully claiming Hinata, and Hinata let out a satisfied moan, loving the singing sensation that was left on his glands. A wave of pheromones was released after the first step of the mating prossces. 

Kageyama held Hinata in his arms for a while, so he could properly settle down with the new sensation. "Hello you" Kageyama breathed, a hint of a smile to his tone. "Hi" Hinata answered with a sight, happy that Kageyama was about to become his. Without warning the raven haired male lifted Hinata into his arms, causing the other to let out a surprised yelp, after carrying him into the nest. 

Back into the safety of his nest Hinata notices how tense he had been, whist watching the two alphas fight. Kageyama must have noticed too because he started too coon while leaving soft kisses on his neck! They were both laying down in the nest, which was the perfect space for the two of then. "I was so afraid it wouldn't be you" Hinata whispered as Kageyama kept soothing him with kisses. Kageyama stopped and leaned back to fully take in Hinata's face. " I only wanted you" he then said, like it was the most reasonable this in the world, and he guessed it was. "Me too" Hinata replyed while pulling Kageyama down for a soft kiss.

The kiss became more and more passionate and Kageyama hands started trailing up under Hinata's loose shirt. The younger sat up and let the other pull his shirt off over his head before catching those lips again for another heated kiss. Kageyama then decided that they were bothe wearing to much and took off the others clothes followed by his own. They now lay naked cuddled up against each other in a hot kiss. The ravens hands started to trail over the youngest chest and down his waist until they landed on his hips, where he left a squeeze before cupping his ass in his palms. Hinata let out a moan feeling himself get harder by every touch, and the tingleing sensation of slick starting form and leak, preparing his body to be filled by the alpha.

Kageyama left a last kiss at his lips before moving down, nibbling slightly on the smallers glands before kissing and licking his way down to Hinata's nipples. He latched his mouth onto one sucking and nibbling while he brought his hands up from the youngers ass ,which he had been loving to feel, to assist with the other nipple. Hinata moaned, being very sensitive to the alphas touch. "Aaaaah!" He moand as Kageyama abused his nipples one by one. The raven loved how responsive his omega was to his touch, only further fuling his movements. He was fully hard and had been for a while now, and tho he loved making his little omega whine and beg, he also wanted to move faster. 

He therefor left the smallers nipples, making the omega whine with need, only to travel further down. He ignored the omegas dick, much to Hinata's frustration and started to kiss up his thighs, getting drunk of the smell of Hinata's slick which was now leaking out of his tight hole. Without warning the alpha started to lick up the sweet honey Hinata was producing, making the moan and whine for more. Sadly Kageyama was only teasing his hole, not fully penetrating or satisfying his desperation too be filled.

"More..Ahhhh....Kage-ah-yama" the omega groaned pushing his hips towards his alpha, trying to get something in. 

Kageyama let out a rumbling purr as he shoved his toung into the tight ring of muscle, making the smaller scream name.

"KAGEYAMAhhhhhh, YES!" Hinata moaned, feeling some relief after being filled and stretched with something, but it was not nearly enough as to what he needed and he soon started to thrust back to get more of that sweet toung into his tight heat. 

Kageyama was going crazy with all the sounds and responses the younger was making and he could no longer hold himself. He pulled away making Hinata whine like crazy before licking his lips, making sure none of that sweet taste went to waste .

"Alpha..pleeeease...ahhh" Hinata moaned and the raven could not take it anymore, he had been fully hard for a while now and wanted to feel the right heat of his omega.

"Omg Hinata if you had any idea how hot you are right now" he moaned as he started circling Hinata hole with his finger. 

"Just put it- Aaaaaaaahhhhh" Hinata was cut off by his own moan when Kageyama put both fingers into his hole and scissoing them while thrusting in and out! The sting was amazing, the way he curled his fingers was blissful, and when he added a third finger, and thrust in deep, hitting nerve central, Hinata came! White strands hitting his belly Hinata screeamed in pleasure while clenching down on Kageyamas fingers, seeing white and his body growing sensitive to every touch from his alpha.

"Ah..ahh..ahh" Hinata breathed, coming down from his high,yet he was still not satisfied! Even with the ravens fingers still in his ass he felt empty! 

"Kageyama" 

"Yes?!" Kageyama, had searching eyes on Hinata, scanning for signs of pain or discomfort!

"Put it in alpha...please!! I need your knot!" Hinata whined! 

Kageyama was not one to hesitate. He gently removed his fingers from the tightness of Hinata, making the younger whiiiiiiiiiiiine. Giving himself a few strokes, he lined himself up against Hinata's, and gently pushed in! 

The pleasure was vocal on both ends. Kageyama moaned at the tight heat that was Hinata, so tight while at the same time sucking him in so perfectly. And Hinata groaned, the overstimulation and sheeer pleasure of finally being filled almost being too much. Kageyama gave them both time to adjust, but when hinata started to whine and squirm, he could take it no more, pulling out and thrusting back in!

"Ahh...yes..ahh"! Hinata moaned, making the alpha growl possessively while biting down again on the marked scent gland,settimg a steady pase!  
Hinata love the sensation, loved the scent of his alpha holding him, while filling him, making him so full and satisfied. Every thrust sending him further and further into complete and utter bliss.

"Uuhh...ahh...m..I'm close-ah!" Hinata managed between moans. The pase quickened and Kageyama was changing his ange, searching for that sweet sweet spot! When he found it Hinata screamed, lost in blisss and pleasure, and alpha as his alpha kept abusing his prostate. 

"Alpha...ah....alpha-alphaaaaa..uhhh....nghhh" were sounds that were on repeat comming from his mouth and driving the raven crazy, and it didn't help that Hinata was thrusting and clenching against his knott that was starting to form inside. 

"Shouyou...ahh-gonna.. come!" The alpha warned as he kept ramming into his omega, getting rougher by the second. He felt his knot catching at his rim trapping him inside the heat. Hinata came again, cleanching hard around his knot, he kept moving till his knot was too swollen, making the omega a moaning mess below him, he gave a final thrust before he was stuck within, the swollen knot pressing against Hinata's prostate, making the smaller wimper with overstimulation. He came hard, shooting his load into Hinata, keeping his seed trapped within his omega, sealing the second step of the mating prosess! 

He gently lay down next to Hinata, the scent of omega, sex and sunflowers filling his nose. He placed a gentle kiss to Hinata's forehead, waiting for the omega to calm down from his high. He held him tight in his arms cradling his omega, who loved the security of his alphas arms and wanted to stay like this forever. 

"Mark me" Kageyama said, catching the omegas attention! 

Hinata slowly worked his way to the alphas scent glands, careful not to move too much considering the knot still inside him! He rubbed his nose against the gland, taking in the scent of Kageyama, his alpha, soon to be mate, and bit down. Another spike of pleasure filled them both as the third and final step of the mating process was sealed, marking them as mates.

Hinata was so happy, but also very tired, so bhe cuddled up to his mate, and peacefully went to sleep....

**Author's Note:**

> Might edit this later but it's 5:42 am and ya wooopsie ;)) hope u enjoy
> 
> plz leave feedback bc this is my first fic and idk how to do dis ;w; 
> 
> o/ bye :D


End file.
